The Origin of Danny Phantom
by rosierocks30
Summary: We mostly all know how Danny got turned as a ghost. What if he got ghost powers because he was born with it. Also, is Maddie and Jack are is birth parents? Read it and find out. Warning: some contacts are unsuitable for young readers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own everything except my OC characters: Rosie and Esmeralda or Esmie CI. Don't forget to review!

The Origin of Danny Phantom

Chapter one: Come to me, my queen

"Thank you fans you're all awesome tonight. Goodnight, Amity Park." The young woman shouted as she concluded her concert. The young musician went to the backstage of the stadium where she looked at herself from the mirror. Her hair is long, black, and silky with loose curls from the bottom of her hair. Her eyes sparkle like emerald green. Her skin is flawless pale yellow tone which she hated with passion. She remembered how everyone in middle school tease her because her skin looked "ill". Teacher assumed she has a disease. Her classmates called her 'Illy' 'vampy' or 'phantom girl'. The only reason people find her 'pretty' because she's freaking famous. "Stupid, kiss-up media tabloids." She whispered.

"Esme you did great today." Her manager Rosie went to congratulate her. "Thanks Rosie." Esme smiled and gave Rosie a hug. "Let's celebrate for another sold out concert and it's my treat." The manger smiled.

"Okay where are going then?" Esme said.

"Nasty Burgers?" the black haired rock star was confused why her manager took her a burger joint place instead a club or fancy restaurant.

"Unfortunately, this place is the hottest hang out for teens. I know it's not what we usually celebrate by going to a burger joint place." Rosie clarified to her client.

"I like it. It makes me feel like an average teen." Esme looked around the place.

Both singer and manager went to the cashier to order their food.

"Oh my god you're Esmie CI. Welcome to Nasty Burger how can I serve you." The excited nervous male cashier said.

"Yes I would like to order number 5 a double cheese burger with large curly fries and a chocolate milkshake also a veggie salad without the dressing and water bottle." Rosie ordered Esme and her food.

"Would that be all?" the cashier said.

"Yes that would be all." Rosie said

"Your total is $15.20 and Esmie CI can I have an autograph please." The cashier said nervously.

"Sure why not." Esme grabbed a pen and paper and signed her name and add nice comment.

"Here you go." She handed the paper to him.

"OMG I got Esmie freaking CI's autograph. I can't wait to show this to my friends!"

Rosie chuckled at the scene and quickly grabbed their order.

After eating their burger and salad, they went to their hotel rooms to call it a day.

Esme opened her suitcase to get items to take a shower. She turned on the shower and began scrubbing herself.

Suddenly she heard noises around the bathroom. She carefully listened to the noise.

_ My love, come to me_

_Come to me my queen _

_Come to me…_

"What the fuck?" She turned off the shower and quickly got out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body.

She put on her black silk spaghetti strap lace nightgown. Her nightgown hugs all around her body. The gown goes down to her mid-thighs.

Once she finished getting ready for bed, Esme quickly jumped to the bed and turned off the lights.

Few hours passed, Esme woke up by a strange green light.

"What the hell that's it I'm calling the hotel's manager." She said in anger.

Before she reached the phone the light became a portal. Esme looked at the portal with curious though. "I wonder what's inside of the portal."

_Come to me my dear…_

The celebrity girl walked into the portal that will definitely change her life…forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again here is another chapter so enjoy! I don't own any the characters except Esme and Rosie.

The Origin of Danny Phantom

Chapter two: The Ghost King's lover

"Crap I'm lost." The dark haired girl had been walking through the portal for miles.

"How do I get out of this place?" she stopped to figure out a solution.

Then she heard the masculine voice again.

_Follow the sound _

_Come to me my dear _

She tried to ignore it but somehow her body kept obeying the sound of that voice.

Esme had encountered strange beings that claim they're ghosts which she fined it scary. She stop and looked at a huge castle. Before she tried to turn around, the voice appeared again.

_Enter my beloved…_

"Why can I move freely?" Esme struggled to not enter the castle.

Still fighting to be free, a heavy force pulled her into the castle. Once she inside, another force push her to the throne room. Inside the throne room, a huge tomb laid in the middle of the room. Another force made her opened the tomb. Once she opened it, Esme saw a huge man or ghost laid there peacefully. She began to admire him. He is a huge ghost. She can see he have biceps and abs but what really turn her on was his scar on the right eye. She can tell this ghost was a fighter.

"Wait what am I saying?" The dark haired girl shook her head from being confused.

Suddenly green glowing eyes opened and looked at the girl. Esme fell on the ground when the huge ghost got out from the tomb.

"Hello my dear, Thank you for letting me out." The ghost said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the musician said.

"I'm Pariah Dark, king of the entire ghosts in this realm. I want to conquer my empire again and I will… thanks to you young maiden." The ghost king said.

"Well you're welcome I guess…but I need to get back to my world so bye." Esme said nervously and walk out the throne room.

Pariah Dark teleported right in front of Esme. His eyes roamed her body freely. He gave a sinister smile at her. Esme felt something bad will happen if she doesn't get out of there soon.

"Do you have a name young maiden?" He asked.

"Esmeralda Rozalia Iliescu but mostly people called me Esme." She said with a terrified tone.

"Esmeralda." He said with his deep masculine tone.

"Uh…so you're what was it again?" She tried to change the subject.

"Is Pariah Dark but you can call me Pariah." His face was near her face. He stroked her neck down to the right thigh gently.

"Please let go." She moaned when Pariah pinned her to a wall and groped her both thighs.

"You know it's been centuries I've touched a woman especially a female human." His cold ghostly lips met hers.

She struggled to not give in, but she let out a moan instead. Esme know she's losing a battle. Suddenly, the doors and windows begin to shut and lock everywhere. The lights became dim and on the left side of her view a bed manifested. Now Esme is getting nervous.

"Please let me go. I'm only seventeen." She begged.

"I'm sorry my dear. I can not do that." He said huskily. He floated toward the bed and dropped her on silky white bed sheet.

Esme cried silently while Pariah flutteringly kissed her neck down to the breasts.

"My Esmeralda, don't cried I promise you'll enjoy this." He said with love while stroking her left cheek. "Since you're a virgin, it will stink a little but you'll really feel the pleasure."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Ah good question, since I'm a king, I need an heir to continue to rule this realm and to avenage if something horrible happen to me." He answered.

"How are you certain a ghost as yourself can sire a child? You're dead and I'm alive. This is a contradiction…!" She yelled.

Pariah was getting annoyed, so he roughly squeezed her wrist to stop talking. Esme moaned in pain.

"Silence! The only thing you should worry about is to spread your legs while I fuck you and we shall see if a ghost like myself can produced a child with a living being such as yourself." He said with a dark voice.

He groped and bites her body while she became more aroused. Pariah ripped her night gown in shreds and admired what he's seeing in front of him with lust. Esme tried to cover herself, but Pariah didn't let her.

"Please don't do this." She screamed.

"Shut up wench, I had enough of your screaming. It's becoming unsuited for a queen." He slapped her. Her vision was becoming hazy.

Once she stopped crying, Esme felt something large ripping her in half. Instead screams coming out of her, a huge moan replace it. She grabbed the bed sheets to endure the pain.

Once the pain switch to pleasure, she began to moan louder.

"Yes scream in pleasure my love. Yell the whole realm who you belong to. Say my name!" He commanded her.

In return, she did. "Oh Pariah…Pariah Dark! Don't stop. Faster harder!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. She doesn't care if the human world also heard it. She's enjoying and she doesn't want to stop.

Pariah was also moaning and groaning while pumping in and out of her body. By the time they both reach their climax, the ghost king released ectoplasm in her womb where one day a child will grow up as the protector of both worlds.

Meanwhile…

A tall blue skin ghost looked at the time sequences that showed a boy with white hair and green glowing eyes battled a huge ghost with green hair and green eyes. Then he looked at the present sequence as the king cuddles her and whispered sweet things that a man do with a lover.

Two figures with eyeball heads watch as history begin to unfold.

"Summon the army to put the king back to his coffin. Also bring our new queen here." The two figures went to do as the Master of time commended them.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be."


End file.
